Just By Luck
by Tweak3013
Summary: They met by accident. In the exact wrong place at the exact right time. As their worlds clash, they're lives will change forever. AU InuKag
1. Their VERY Different Lives

A/N: Well, here is a new story! Yes, I know I'm not done with The Girl Next Door, but I will finish it. Eventually. I just LOVE starting new stories. It's soooooo fun! Any ways, as before this is definitely not a story for Kikyo liker people. So be warned. Do not flame me for stupid crap like how I treat Kikyo. She is a stupid character, and I wish she would just STAY dead. I hate her more then I hate Naraku. Of course, I kinda cant completely hate Naraku since he was the one who killed Kikyo, which resulted in Kagome becoming her reincarnation with the Shikon Jewel in her. If not for him Kagome and InuYasha never would have met.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own InuYasha or any songs I may use in this story. I only own my computer, camaro, my story ideas and my guitar.

Chapter 1: Their Very Different Lives

Kagome Higurashi stomped up to her room, pouting. It wasn't fair! She wanted to go out with her best friends tonight. But NO! She had to go to the poor side of town to see her dad.

She couldn't care less about her father. He had left soon after her little brother was born. He hadn't cared about them at all. One day he just decided he was tired of his family and he left.

'_Look where we are now dad. We live on the rich side of town. We live in a mansion and what do you live in? You live in a shack in the ghetto.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she changed out of her school uniform. She put on a mini jean skirt that had a butterfly on the back pocket, a light pink shirt that said 'High Maintenance' and a pair of pink flip flops.

Kagome brushed out her long raven hair and re-applied her makeup. She may have only been going to the ghetto but she still had to look good. She could show off to the poor kids. They needed inspiration.

She grabbed her pink Razor and dialed her friend's number. Ayame answered on the first ring.

"Hey Ayame, it's me. Looks like its just going to be you and Miroku tonight." Kagome muttered darkly into the phone.

**"What? Why?"** the pretty red head on the other line demanded.

"Because, my mom is making me go see my dad." Kagome tossed her school bag across the room at the pink wall. School had ended. It was officially summer.

"**Eww. The yucky one that lives in a box?"** Ayame asked, disgusted.

"He doesn't live in a bow, but, yeah, him."

"**Gross! It pretty much is a box. Do you want me to go with you? Those boys on that side of town will jump at the chance to get their crummy paws on a hot rich girl."** Ayame reminded her friend.

Kagome shivered. It was true. There were terrible rumors about what those kids did to girls like her. They were crazy. They wouldn't step down from anything. They were complete barbarians. No since of pride or dignity. None of them would ever amount to anything.

"Nah. I'll be okay." Kagome answered.

"**You sure? They wont attack you if Miroku's around. Maybe both of us should accompany you."**

"Are you kidding? If those kids see three rich kids all decked out in Abercrombie and Fitch they'll mutilate us! They are insanely jealous because they can't afford REAL clothes." Kagome explained to Ayame.

"**Okay. Fine. Just be careful. Call me tomorrow so we can get together on the first full day of summer Va-k!" **Ayame giggled.

"Totally. Tell Miroku I'm sorry and I will call him tomorrow."

"**Should we invite Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi too?" **Ayame asked.

"Nah. Not for the first day. Just you, Miroku and me." Kagome replied. Someone tapped lightly on Kagome's bedroom door.

"Kagome, it's time to go." Kagome's little brother told her.

"K!" She yelled back at him. "I have to go. Catch you later. Love Ya!" Kagome hung up the phone, then followed her brother, Sota, downstairs.

InuYasha pulled the gun out of his baggy pants pocket and shoved it into the cashiers face.

He didn't like robbing the local gas stations, but, hey, it kept him alive. More importantly, it kept his mother alive and the bills paid, for at least one more day.

InuYasha Takahashi lived his life one day at a time. He had more life experience in his short seventeen years then most people had by the time they were seventy two. He learnt early on that the world didn't except scrawny punks with no money. Money meant everything in the world. He found that life wasn't fair. InuYasha had never had anything handed to him on a silver platter.

InuYasha learnt he would just have to take the things he needed. Take care of himself. Do whatever it took to pay the rent, food, and hospital bills.

His father and brother helped too. His father worked two jobs. He was a security guard at night and karate instructor by day. Sesshomaru, InuYasha's half brother was a diesel mechanic. He was nineteen and out of school. He was trying to start his own life and couldn't worry about the family's problems twenty four seven.

InuYasha still attended high school, most of the time. He worked as a car mechanic. The rest of his time he spent with his friends, but mostly he spent his free time with his mom.

Of course there were the months when his fathers two paychecks, his paycheck, and half of Sesshomaru's paycheck couldn't cover everything. With all the necessary things the three dog demons were trying to pay for, their four tiny paychecks didn't cut it. It was only then that InuYasha would result to this.

"You know what this is, what I want and what to do! Give me all the damn money in your resister! Everyone, get to the floor!" InuYasha ordered everyone in the store.

He was to busy taking the money to notice a person in the back of the store, calling the police.

Kagome got out of the limo and looked at all the dirty, disgusting, rundown houses before her. Sota got out after her and took in the scenery.

There were cigarette butts and empty, broken beer bottles everywhere. The houses were built so close to each other, they shared backyards. Many had broken windows, were missing shutters, or had screen doors hanging of their hinges. There was even dried blood that had, at one time, spilt over the sidewalk and pavement.

The two rich siblings followed their mom in the closest house. Their father's house.

The inside of the house didn't look any better then the outside. The floor was caked with dirt and mud. The walls had yellowish stains. The small wooden table was missing a leg and being held up by two cinder blocks, a dictionary and a phone book. Duck tape held the four chairs together.

"Oh! Hey. Come into the living room." A scruffy looking man, who Kagome realized was her father, led them into the living room. A beat up brown chair, a grey couch with a large tear in it, a small wobbly end table, a stack of playboys and a small TV were all that inhabited the living room.

Kagome's father looked worse then the last time she had saw him, four years ago. His black hair had grayed, and his face was covered in stubble. A beer gut protruded over hi five dollar jeans. He was horrendous looking.

He flopped himself down in the chair and gestured for Kagome, Sota, and their mom to sit. Kagome's mom sat on the very edge of the couch. Sota made his way to the couch, but Kagome grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Don't touch anything, Sota. You could get a disease." Kagome warned her little brother, loud enough for her father to hear. Her father raised his eyebrows.

"Why, Kagome. Last time I saw you, you were just a kid. You have grown into a beautiful young lady. How old are you now? Fourteen?" Her father asked.

"Sixteen." Kagome corrected. "And he's ten." She pointed to Sota.

"Wow. You're growing so fast and tall! You're gonna be bigger ten your big sissy soon." Their dad said to Sota. Sota looked up at Kagome, wide eyed. He had never been treated as such a child before. He was officially offended.

"Don't speak to him like he's a child!" Kagome ordered her father.

"I see your shirt speaks the truth." Their dad muttered darkly. "I was wondering if you kids would like to stay here for the summer." He got strait to the point.

"Ewww. In this rat infested hole? No thanks. I have a reputation to maintain. Come on Sota. Let's go to the limo. There is some anti-germ hand sanitizer there." Kagome led her brother out to the car, leaving her mother to discuss matters with their father.

The kids got in the car and broke out the hand sanitizer.

"Dad didn't look good did he?" Sota asked. Kagome never got to answer because at that moment police sirens erupted and a boy with silver hair shot around the corner. He had a gym bag in his hands and looked pissed.

Sota flung open the door before Kagome could stop him.

"Come on! Come on! In here!" Sota yelled. The boy took his options in for a split second, then dove into the limo. Sota got in and slammed the door shut, just as a speeding cop car came around the corner and flew past them.

"What the Hell? Get out! Get out!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. The boys dog ears flattened against his head. Kagome took in his appearance.

He had long silver hair with doggy ears that sat on top of his head. He had a ruggedly handsome face and a killer body. His eyes were an odd shade of gold, or amber.

"Shut up, wench!" the boy yelled.

"Hi! I'm Sota!"

"InuYasha," The boy introduced himself.

"Did you not hear me? I said get out!" Kagome ordered.

"Kagome! Can you not see he needs our help? So what do you have in the bag?" Sota asked.

"Money. Robbed a gas station." InuYasha answered.

"See? He's a criminal!" Kagome shrieked, moving away from the boy.

"Hey! I had a good reason!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome. "So do mind if I stay with you guys for a few days. Cop are gonna be swarmin' my place." InuYasha asked Sota, who seemed more laid back out of the two siblings. InuYasha tapped on the tinted glass that cut off the front of the lime from the back.

"Sure!" Sota agreed.

"No way!" Kagome screamed. Her brother was losing his non-existent mind.

"Kagome, he needs our help." Sota yelled, determined. He gave his sister a pouty look he knew she couldn't resist.

"Fine. But, first, have you raped or murdered anyone?" Kagome asked.

"NO! I only do what I need to. I aint a fuckin sicko!" InuYasha answered.

"Okay. You can stay in Kagome's room!" Sota told the boy.

"What?" Kagome screeched. There was no way this….this… this long haired punk was staying in her room. Black, chains, and stolen money did not belong in her room.

"Come on, sis. Mom and Dad are going to know if he stays in the guest room. They always barge into my room. You're the only one who gets privacy. Plus you have the biggest room!" Sota persuaded sticking out his bottom lip. (The siblings call their step father 'dad' cuz he was more of a dad then their biological one.)

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at InuYasha. This was going to be one hell of a long summer.


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha.

Chapter 2: Sleeping Arrangements

"You better hope mom doesn't find out about this Sota. If she does, she is going to shit bricks." Kagome whispered frantically to her younger brother, as her mom got in the front of the car and it began to drive home. Their mom liked the front of the limo. That way she could see more scenery.

"That'd be pretty amazing." InuYasha spoke up. Kagome glanced over at him, coldly.

"Did I ask you to talk?" She snapped. She really didn't like this guy. He was a criminal, who would be staying in her house, in her room. Why she agreed to this, she would never know.

Kagome just have this overwhelming feeling to let him stay. Maybe it had been because she felt sorry for him because he had to live in such a terrible environment. Maybe it was because his clothes were faded and torn. Or, possibly it could have to do with the pain in her eyes that caused her to agree. There was so much pain in his soft golden orbs. Especially, when he said he had a good reason to steal.

Kagome didn't want to be friends with him, or even get to know him. She did want to help him. From the bottom of her heart she wanted to help this boy.

That was uncharacteristically Kagome. Sure, she put money in the tins for the Salvation Army, but this was different. Yet a part of her felt her heart melt for the boy, and demand she help him.

"Hey. Don't get smart with me, wench. I won't put up with your shit." InuYasha warned the girl.

His first opinion of her was that she was hot. She had an awesome body, raven hair, chocolate eyes. The she started talking with her 'I'm-so-much-better-then-you-cause-I'm- a-spoiled-rich-bitch' attitude. No wonder he hated rich people.

"Yeah. I better not get smart. Your probably a women beater." Kagome insulted, looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

"I would NEVER hit a women, wench! Just because I don't got no money don't mean you can treat me like dirt." InuYasha glared at Kagome.

Kagome instantly felt a prang of guilt. She was being a little harsh.

"Sorry." She mumbled, looking at the floor of the limo. She hated that word. She never used it. Ever.

The rest of the ride was filled with silence. No one knew what to say.

"Sota, distract mom and the driver. I'll sneak InuYasha up to my room." Kagome informed her brother when they finally arrived at the house.

"This is where you live? Damn!" InuYasha admired the beautiful house. Sota hurried out of the car, then fell to the ground and started to scream. Both the limo driver and Mrs. Higurashi rushed to Sota's side.

"Come on! Follow me!" Kagome instructed. She opened her door and slid out. She made sure no one was watching, and then made a run for the door, InuYasha at her heels.

They stepped into the hallway, and then ran up a flight of stairs. They turned down a few halls then entered a room.

InuYasha was positive he would never be able to remember how to get there. There were so many hallways and doors. It was unbelievable.

"Wow." InuYasha said when they entered Kagome's room. She shut and locked the door behind him. "It's so….girly."

"Yeah, well, incase you haven't noticed I AM a girl," Kagome said.

"Yeah, but I got friends that are girls and their rooms don't look like this." InuYasha said taking in all the pink, and purple.

"Well, do they live in the ghetto, too?"

"Course." InuYasha answered.

"There you go. They don't have enough money to have girly rooms. It must be tragic for them." Kagome explained, trying to imagine her life if she was poor.

"Actually, Sango's a tomboy and Rin spends most of her time at my place, in my brother's room." InuYasha said. Kagome's mouth opened to say something, but her cell phone went off to the tune of Queen's Fat Bottom Girls.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome answered.

"**Hey. How was your dad's?" Miroku questioned. **

"Dirty, disgusting, nasty. It was the ghetto. What do you expect?" Kagome didn't notice InuYasha was listening intently to her side of the conversation.

"**That sums up my expectations. So what are we doing tomorrow?" Miroku asked. **

"Don't know. You guys could come over and swim. There's plenty to do here. Or we could go shopping!" Kagome exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

"**No! Your place sounds great! I got to go. It's supper time and my father demands me to eat with him." Miroku explained.**

"I know. Seeya!"

"**Bye."**

Kagome hung up her cell phone and slid it back in her pocket.

"Didn't know girls like you listened to Queen." InuYasha commented about the ring tone.

"Oh. I don't. I like country. Miroku likes that song and girls with fat butts so I put it on for every time he calls." Kagome explained, brushing her hair again.

"Is Miroku your boyfriend?" InuYasha asked suddenly, not sure why he cared.

"Why? You interested?" Kagome grinned at him over her shoulder. InuYasha's heart sped up, but just for a second.

"Keh! Why would I be interested in you?" InuYasha snapped, crossing his arms and looking away from her.

"Whatever." Kagome mumbled, rolling her eyes. She checked her reflection in the mirror. There was an uncomfortable silence as InuYasha looked around her room.

"So……is he?" InuYasha asked, again.

"Thought you didn't care." Kagome sneered.

"I don't. I just was being nosy. And trying to get on your prissy nerves." InuYasha glared right back at the girl in front of him.

"Okay. Let's make some rules. Rule One: You stay out of my life; I'll stay out of yours. Rule two: Don't steal from me or my family. I'm nice enough to let you stay, so don't be a jerk. Rule three: Stay in my room. You don't want to get caught. Rule four: Don't make a lot of noise. And Rule five: Don't talk to my friends." Kagome counted off the rules on her manicured fingers.

"Fine, but what if I need to go to the bathroom? I can't leave your room," InuYasha mocked.

"I have my own bathroom. No one will see you if you use it." Kagome pointed to a closed door that InuYasha just assumed to be a second closet.

"Does everyone in this house have their own bathroom?" InuYasha asked, his gold eyes wide in astonishment.

"Well, yeah. Of course." Kagome answered, looking at him like he was crazy. Everyone in the world had their own bathroom, right? "I'm going to eat dinner. What do you want me to bring you back?"

"Ramen." InuYasha answered quickly, without a moments hesitation.

After eating her own dinner, Kagome pretended she was still hungry and to the ramen up to her 'guest'.

"What took so long?" InuYasha demanded, grabbing the bowl of ramen from Kagome's dainty hands.

"Grabby, grabby." Kagome commented, dryly. She sat down on her temperpedic mattress, and watched as InuYasha inhaled his ramen. He was like a freakin vacuum. It was their one minute and gone the next.

When he was finished he thrust the bowl at Kagome. She glared at him, took the bowl and carried back to the kitchen. She felt like a….a….a slave! Yuck.

"My, Kagome, you sure eat fast." Her mom commented out of no where.

"Yep." Kagome agreed, patting her flat belly. Quickly, so she wouldn't have to lie anymore to her mom, she ran back up to her room.

InuYasha was watching Ranma ½ on Kagome's plasma TV. He was also sitting on Kagome's hot pink satin sheets.

"EWW. Off! Off! Off!" Kagome shrieked, pouncing on her bed and trying to shove the silver haired boy off with her feet.

"Damn! Wench! Cut it out! I'm watchin TV!" InuYasha shouted, covering his sensitive ears from Kagome's shrill voice.

"You can watch TV on the floor!" Kagome yelled, still trying to shove him off her bed and failing terribly. Damn his stupid hanyou strength!

"It's not as comfy!"

"OFF!" Kagome screamed, successfully pushing him off, only because he let her. "Yay!" Kagome cheered as she did a little victory dance on her bed.

A little while later, Kagome was clad in her tiny girl boxer shorts and a tiny white tank top. She came out of the bathroom to find a strange seventeen year old boy on her bed, asleep.

Kagome sighed as she looked at him. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. Yet somehow, he still seemed to look troubled, and lonely. It made Kagome's heart reach out for him.

"Hey. Get off my bed." Kagome ordered as she walked over to stand in front of him. "Hey! Come on!" Kagome yanked his ear.

InuYasha mumbled something incoherent and swatted at Kagome's hand.

"InuYasha!" Kagome whined, stomping her foot in a childish manner. "Fine." She puted, then crawled over him to get in her bed. There was no way in Hell she was sleeping on the floor.


	3. Meeting her Friends

Disclaimer: don't own InuYasha, still.

Chapter 3: Meeting her friends

Kagome snuggled deeper into her warm comfy bed. The sun was flooding through her windows and causing her to stir. She always hated mornings. They were pure evil.

As the sun got higher more light came in and Kagome opened her eyes. Red. All she saw was red. Kagome pulled back and shrieked, causing the boy in the red shirt next to her to wake up also.

InuYasha's arm was draped over her waist, and their legs were entangled. The two white dog ears on top of his head flattened against his skull.

InuYasha placed a clawed hand over Kagome's mouth to get that terrible noise to cease.

When she finally quieted he sighed with relief.

"Honey! Are you okay? Why were you screaming?" Kagome's mom asked from outside the door. Kagome pulled InuYasha's hand away so she could answer her mom.

"Umm…I was screaming…because…there was a spider, but I killed it." Kagome lied.

"You? Kill a spider?" Her mom asked shocked.

"Umm. Yeah. Then I flushed it down the toilet so it wouldn't eat me." Kagome added, saying something a little more Kagome. InuYasha rolled his eyes and snorted. Typical rich girl, afraid of spiders, but not things that are really important.

"What was that?" Kagome's mom asked, hearing InuYasha's snort.

"I um….ummm….sneezed?" Kagome made up, glaring at InuYasha.

"Oh, dear. Are you coming down with a cold?" Kagome's mom placed her hand on the door knob and turned it. Only to find out it was locked, like normal.

"Uh, no mom someone must have been talking about me. Miroku and Ayame are coming over after lunch, okay" Kagome quickly changed the subject, not sure how her mom would react if she found a criminal in her daughter's bed.

"Of course honey." Her mom said, walking away from the door. The two teenagers laid in bed a moment listening to Mrs. Higurashi's pad on down the hall.

The two glanced at each other and blushed when they noticed Kagome was still holding InuYasha's hands. Both teens blushed crimson, and ripped their hands away.

"I'm taking a shower." Kagome crawled out of bed and grabbed some clothes. Then she headed into her bathroom.

InuYasha continued to set on the girly bed, not totally sure what to do. He had never been in this sort of an environment before and it was somewhat scary. All the pink….it was horrific.

Kagome came out of the bathroom about an hour later with her raven hair pulled up in a ponytail. She had her makeup done, and looked perfect. She had on a pair of short jean shorts and a white belly shirt with a pink butterfly on it.

"Okay, my friends are coming over today, so keep yourself hidden. I have a reputation to uphold. I'm going to see if you can hang with Sota. " Kagome left InuYasha in the girly room once again.

She walked down the hall to Sota's room, knocked once and entered. Sota was putting swimming trunks, a pair of pajamas and some clothes in a gym bag.

"What are you doing?" Kagome questioned.

"I'm going over to my friends house and spending the night."

"but you have to watch Ghetto Boy! My friends are coming over and they CAN'T see him!" Kagome whined.

"Sorry Kag." Her little brother apologized.

"But this was your idea!" Kagome screamed as Sota grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

Kagome stomped back to her room with steam coming out of her ears. Now what was she going to do with the half demon in her room?

She walked in her room to find Ayame and Miroku staring at the scruffy boy sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Ayame! Miroku! What are you doing here?" Kagome screamed embarrassed.

"We thought we would come over early. Who's this?" Miroku asked, pointing to InuYasha.

"My name is InuYasha."

"Why are you here?" Ayame asked.

"The police are after me. So I'm hiding here." InuYasha answered. Ayame and Miroku turned to look at Kagome.

"It was Sota's idea! Do you really think I would have thought up something so entirely insane?" Kagome locked her door so no one would come in.

"But you agreed to it? Kagome! This guy is from the ghetto! He could be a rapist or a murderer! What were you thinking?" Miroku shouted at his friend.

"Hey! I'm right here!" InuYasha jumped off the bed to stand face to face with Miroku. Miroku was about an inch taller then InuYasha. Miroku also looked more buff, but InuYasha was visibly stronger. Courtesy of his demon blood. "I'm not a bad guy?" InuYasha growled.

"Then why are the police after you?" Ayame yelled, standing tall. She was shorter then both guys, but taller then Kagome.

"Because I robbed a gas station!"

"At gun point?" Miroku questioned. InuYasha glanced away, then pulled a gun out of the of his baggy pants. He flipped open the chamber. It was empty.

"No bullets. I was only using to scare the people." InuYasha explained.

"Why did you do it in the first place? For kicks?" Ayame questioned, glaring at InuYasha. Kagome didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure whose side to take.

"No." InuYasha refused to tell anyone why he robbed the bank. It was his business and no one else's.

"Guys, let it go. Okay? I told him we weren't going to get personal. He can't ask questions about my life and I can't about his." Kagome spoke up, taking InuYasha's side.

"Kagome, do you trust him?" Ayame asked. Kagome thought about it. If he was planning on killing her, he would have done while she was sleeping. But maybe his plan was to get her to trust him, then kill her.

Kagome glanced in his gold orbs. They were full of pain, grief, loneliness, and they begged for her help.

"Yes. He needs my help. If he robbed a gas station it was for a good purpose. Something important. And, even though I don't know what it is, I will help him. He needs it. So please don't tell anyone he's here." Kagome begged her friends.

"Fine." Miroku agreed.

"I suppose." Ayame answered.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Miroku asked.

"I'm hungry." Kagome answered. "You guys want anything?"

"Ramen!" InuYasha shouted.

"Is that okay for everyone?" Kagome asked. Her friends nodded.

"Okay, Miroku, help me carry all the stuff up. If anyone asks why we need four bowls, say your really hungry." Kagome led her friend out the door. Leaving Ayame and InuYasha alone.

"Are they dating?" InuYasha asked the red haired girl infront of him, he wasn't sure of her name. She wore her fiery hair in pigtails. She had on a white miniskirt and a light purple tank top that said 'Don't feed the models'.

"I thought nothing was getting personal." Ayame reminded him.

"Feh."

"No. They are just friends. Miroku is into tough girls while Kagome is into….well, Kagome's never been in a REAL relationship. I'm not sure what she likes. Why? Like her?" Ayame grinned, showing her pointy wolf demon fangs.

"No way. I'm not into girls that can't do anything for themselves. Kagome is to spoiled." InuYasha answered.

"Sure." Ayame said.

When Miroku and Kagome came back with the ramen and some chips, they popped in Scary Movie 4.

"Robbie is on FIRE!" Ayame exclaimed when he first appeared on the screen.

"Agreed!" Kagome giggled. InuYasha growled unconsciously. Miroku took notice to the hanyou's growl, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He just smiled.

The four teenagers laughed throughout the movie. It was completely stupid, but friekin hilarious.

"Okay Kag, were going to get going."Ayame informed her friend.

"You guys can stay if you want." Kagome told Miroku and Ayame.

"Nah. You already got your hands full with Ghetto Boy. Plus, we'll see you tomorrow. Everyone is coming over for your pool party." Miroku reminded her, as he and Ayame left.

"Seeya tomorrow!" Kagome called, then shut her bedroom door. She spun to face InuYasha.

"Okay, today you met Ayame and Miroku. You wont be so lucky to meet anyone tomorrow. You will NOT leave the confines of my room, talk to ANYONE, or draw attention to yourself. Got it?"

"That doesn't sound fun." InuYasha mumbled.

"Too bad. It was bad enough Ayame and Miroku saw you. I'm having nine or ten kids over. The most popular kids in my school. If they see you it will ruin my image. You can not come." Kagome repeated, coldly. She left a lonely hanyou standing in her room as she went into her bathroom to prepare for bed.


	4. When boredom strikes

A/N: Hey. Yeah. I know Kag is, like, way way way WAY out of character. To put it bluntly Kagome is pretty much a complete bitch in this story. But don't worry. I'm working on it. I'm planning on having one certain event knocking her out of her bitchy, selfish ways, and seeing the world and it's problems for the first time. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Girl Next Door is a bigger hit so I have been neglecting this story. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other characters. I don't own Max Thieriot either.pouts And I don't own anything. Cept for this dollar on my desk! Yay!

Chapter 4: When Boredom Strikes…

InuYasha woke up to his stomach growling. He was use to not eating much to save money for important stuff. He rolled over and tried to ignore it, hoping it would shut up and eat at his non-existent belly fat.

An annoyed groan was uttered from the opposite side of the bed. 4:30. It was four freakin thirty and she was awake. Thanks to her guest.

Kagome rolled off her bed, irritably, cursing InuYasha to Hell and back.

"Come on." She murmured, her voice was still drowsy with sleep.

"Huh?" InuYasha asked, utterly confused.

"I said come on. You hungry or not?" Kagome asked, her brown eyes were only half open. InuYasha nodded and hopped out of bed. Kagome led the way down the stairs, since everyone was still sleeping.

Once in the kitchen, Kagome opened a cabinet door and tossed a box of Cap'n Crunch at InuYasha. He caught it, eagerly shoved his hand in the box, and shoveled the artificially flavored pieces into his mouth.

Kagome flopped down in a chair, and laid her head on her arms. InuYasha continued to feed his face.

"Do you, like, not eat?" Kagome questioned him.

"We try to conserve as much money as possible, so we don't buy a lot of food." InuYasha explained.

"What do you save all your money for?" Kagome asked. InuYasha didn't answer, but his amber eyes became dull.

"You said we weren't getting personal." InuYasha said quietly. He really didn't want to tell her. He didn't want Kagome's pity. His family didn't want it either.

"Ok. I was just wondering. You don't have to tell me. Your right, it's your business." Kagome yawned. Silence followed, leaving both a little uncomfortable.

When InuYasha was finished he threw the now empty box of cereal in the trash. He glanced over to see if Kagome was following him, only to find her asleep.

Rolling his eyes, he walked over and picked her up. Carrying her bridal style, he toke her to her room. InuYasha carefully laid her down on her bed. He climbed in too, and went back to sleep.

"Okay. Now, you have to promise to stay up here. You can't make a lot of noise. DO NOT let anyone see you." Kagome commanded the boy that was sitting on her bed with his arms crossed. She was clad in a white string bikini, waiting for her company to arrive.

"But that sounds boring." InuYasha complained.

"Listen, you're not preppy and would have a terrible time fitting in. Plus, you don't have a swim suit. You will just have to entertain yourself. I have a TV, tons of movies, a computer, and the brand new PS3, you will be fine." Kagome said, heading for the door.

She shut the door behind her.

InuYasha sat on her bed for a few minutes, before and evil, Grinch-like smile crossed his handsome features.

"Uh, h..hey Kagome. Th..thanks for inviting me to your pool party." Hojo said, shyly. He was a tall boy with brown eyes and brown hair. He had on a pair of black swimming trunks. His body wasn't exactly muscular, but it wasn't scrawny either.

"No prob, Hojo!" Kagome exclaimed. She had known Hojo since junior high. She also knew he had a huge crush on her, but so did a lot of guys from her school. She couldn't focus on just one. Letting them all think they had a chance was so fun. And it kept tons of guys hearts from breaking.

"Come on Kag, lets race!" Ayame pulled Kagome away from the stuttering boy. "Remind me why you invited him." She ordered, once they were out of Hojo's earshot. She had on a purple string bikini.

"To lead him on." Kagome giggled. Ayame laughed.

"So, I don't see your new friend around." Ayame whispered, looking for a boy with silver hair.

"He's in my room. I couldn't let him come down." Kagome explained, her brown eyes wide. "He would have ruined the party! He would have insisted on listening to rock music or even…" the girl shuddered. "rap." Both teenagers gagged.

The stereo was blasting country music. Right now, Kenny Chesney's 'Summer Time' was playing. For the next hour the teens hung out, talked, swam, and played pool games.

The group of rich preppies was in the middle of a very exciting game of sharks and minos, when Kagome's mom interrupted them.

"Kagome, dear, I think you left your stereo in your room on. Would you go turn it off please?" She asked.

"But I didn't…" Kagome began, but trailed off. Then it hit her. InuYasha. "Opps. Of course." Kagome got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her. The very vulgar, bouncy, music reached her ears. It was a wonder she hadn't heard it before. It sounded like some kind of punk rock stuff.

'_Get ready for action,_

_I'm gonna get ready right now (I'm feeling this), _

_Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this),_

_I wanna take off her clothes (I'm feeling this),'_

Kagome ran up the steps.

'_Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this) _

_Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this),_

_Fucking is such a blur (I'm feeling this), _

_I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this),'_

Kagome sprinted to her room and flung open the door. She ran into a wall of smoke and music.

Quickly, everyone, except InuYasha, whipped out a gun and pointed it at Kagome.

"It's okay guys. She's cool. She's the chick that's letting me stay here." InuYasha told them. Everyone put their guns away.

"Sorry about that. I'm Sango." A girl came up to Kagome and extended her hand. The girl was tall and thin. She had brown eyes, and brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. Kagome glanced at InuYasha, and then toke the girls hand. Sango smiled.

"This is Rin." Sango said, pointing to another thin girl. She had black fly away hair that was pulled into a half pony tail on the side of her head. She had ink brown eyes.

"Hi!" Rin waved. Neither girl was dressed very nicely. Sango had on a pair of ratty, old, baggy jeans, and a white tank top, that appeared to have bloodstains on it. Her sneakers had a hole in the toe.

Rin wore a pair of cutoffs that also had bloodstains. Her sunny yellow shirt had a duck on it and looked like she had it for years. She had on a pair of cheap, flimsy, flip-flops.

"Hello. I'm Koga." A tall, muscular wolf demon stood before Kagome. He had long, black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. His eyes were an intense shade of bright blue. He had on a pair of jean shorts with a chain. His black T-shirt was ripped and torn. His shoes were falling apart.

"Umm. Hi." Kagome said back. Suddenly, Koga pulled her into his arms.

"You are MY woman!" Koga declared. Kagome looked at him like he was insane, and InuYasha growled.

"I'd back off if I was you Koga. The half breed seems to think he gets first dibs on the human." A tall boy with silver hair said. His hair was long, and he looked a lot like InuYasha. They had the same amber eyes. This guys face was more feminine and perfect, while InuYasha's was rugged.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha shouted. "Get away from Kagome, Flea Bag!"

"Shut up, Dog Turd! She don't wanna whelp! She wants a real man!" Koga said.

"I think all of you shit heads are scaring the girl," The silver haired guy, Sesshomaru stated, monotone.

"Yeah, InuTrasha, your scaring my woman." Koga agreed with Sesshomaru. InuYasha jumped up, still growling.

"She aint your woman!" InuYasha's voice became deep, and his eyes flickered red.

"Great Koga. Now you angered it." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Shut the Hell up, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha snapped.

"Guys, cut out the testosterone battle! If you keep it up, she's not gonna want either of you!" Sango yelled at the boys. She ripped Kagome out of Koga's grip, with Rin's help.

"Thanks." Kagome mumbled, a little confused.

"Kagome, is everything okay?" Her mom yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, fine!" Kagome yelled back, then shut the door. " Okay, you guys have got to go."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Cause I'm having a party with all my friends, and they can't see you." Kagome explained quickly, turning off their music.

"Why not?" Sango asked. At first glance, she thought this girl seemed snobby, but she had been decent enough to let InuYasha stay, so she decided to like the girl. Sango was going to be pissed if she answered the way she thought she would.

"Cause I have a reputation to uphold! I can't be seen with people like you!" Kagome said quickly. After seeing everyone's faces, she instantly regretted it. Everyone had on cold, hard glares, except for InuYasha, who was smirking.

"Kag, what's taking so-oh!" Miroku asked, coming into her room, and seeing the problem. Kagome groaned. Great. Just great.

Miroku glanced wildly around the room. InuYasha was laying back on Kagome's bed, with his arms behind his head. A guy who looked similar to InuYasha, sat on the floor, a cigarette between his lips, playing poker with another guy. He had black hair in a ponytail, and a cigarette in his hand. A girl with brown hair was standing, glaring at the preps. Another girl with black hair was going through Kagome's closet.

"Dude! Take a look at these clothes!" She exclaimed.

"Rin, cut it out." Sesshomaru ordered the girl, who grudgingly shut the door.

"Awesome!" Miroku shouted. "You guys are so much cooler then Naraku and Hojo!"

"Who are they?" InuYasha asked.

"Naraku is this creepy, rich guy we hang out with because he's rich. Hojo is just Kagome's boy toy." Miroku exclaimed. InuYasha felt a prang of jealousy in his chest, although he wasn't sure why.

"He is not my boy toy! He is just fun to lead on." Kagome explained, quickly.

"That sounds like a boy toy to me." Rin giggled. Kagome smiled, shrugging. So, Hojo was sort of a toy. Big deal.

"Hentai!!" Sango shrieked.

SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku fell to the floor, a grin on his face, and a hand mark on his cheek.

"What the hell?" Koga asked.

"I'm guessing Miroku touched Sango's ass." Kagome explained

"Your damn right! He's a damn pervert!" Sango yelled, and then glanced at the now unconscious Miroku. "Umm…I think I broke your friend." She said to Kagome.

"He deserved it." Kagome said, shrugging.

"Does he do that to you?" InuYasha demanded, flashing fangs.

"No. Well, once in a while. I told him I wouldn't be friends with him if he kept it up." Kagome explained.

"Kagome, Hojo is spazzing out. He thinks you hurt yourself, since you are taking so long. This is his exact words, and I quote, _'She must be careful. She is as fragile and beautiful as a porcelain doll.' _ He is such a pussy." Ayame said, knocking on the door.

Kagome rolled her eyes and gagged. Forgetting about her guests, she flung open the door. "He is such a freak! He acts like I'm going to break!" Kagome growled at Ayame. Ayame's eyes widened, as she looked past Kagome and saw a bunch of kids from the ghetto.

"Oh. Gosh! Kagome, don't tell me you are helping all of these hooligans." Ayame said.

"I'm not. Their InuYasha's friends. I'm only housing the original hooligan." Kagome assured. Ayame nodded.

"Dude! Party! Can I join?" She asked excited.

"Ayame, the pool party!" Kagome reminded her

"But Kag! It's so boring! Yuka only talks about school. Eri only talks about her latest boyfriend. Ayumi only talks about love. Hojo talks about you. Naraku talks about some baboon pelt he is going to buy, and Kikyo only talks about herself." Ayame whined.

"I agree. They suck." Miroku said, coming around.

"Okay, fine." Kagome gave in. She went back down to the pool. "Sorry guys. We have to cut this short. Miroku hit his head and cracked it open. We are going to the hospital. You have to leave." Kagome lied, lacing her voice with worry.

"Oh my god! Let's go to the hospital!" Eri yelled. Everyone jumped out of the pool and went to their cars.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Gosh, they were gullible. She went back up to her room to deal with this new party.


	5. Flirting with the Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 5: Flirting with the enemy

"Hi! I'm Ayame! What's your name?" Ayame asked the cute boy from the ghetto. He had long black hair that was pulled in a pony tail and bright blue eyes.

"Yeah. Koga." The boy introduced himself. He didn't even look at the female wolf demon next to him. He was too occupied watching InuYasha and Kagome bicker about a cigarette that InuYasha had just lit up.

"That's disgusting! Put it out, NOW!" Kagome ordered.

"No." InuYasha answered simply, blowing smoke into her face.

"Yes! It will end up killing you!" Kagome's voice held a tiny bit of concern.

"Feh! What do you care if I die?" InuYasha asked. Kagome just stood and stared at him, not sure how to answer.

"Oh my God! Look at this dress! It's beautiful!" Rin squealed. She was, once again, going through Kagome's closet. She held up a blue sparkly halter dress.

"Rin. Cut it out," Sesshomaru told her. Rin ignored him and continued to go through Kagome's clothes.

"Kagome, can I try this on?" Rin asked, running up to Kagome and disrupting the argument. Rin held up a mini white dress with spaghetti straps.

"Yeah. Sure. The bathroom is there." Kagome answered, pointing at the bathroom door. Rin happily skipped to go try it on. "Like I was saying, cigarettes will make your breath stink and make you look older."

"So? Maybe I want to look older." InuYasha suggested.

"They will shorten your lifespan!"

"Again, what the fuck do you care if I die?" InuYasha questioned, smirking and taking another drag.

"You better get your Abercrombie and Fitch wearin' hand offa my ass!" Sango warned Miroku who grinned innocently and took it away.

"But, Sango, it's a curse!" he exclaimed.

"Can't you have a normal conversation without touching some chicks ass?" Sango asked, getting ready to hit him again. He was getting to close to her.

"I can, but when they are as beautiful as you, why shouldn't I? It should flatter you."

"You lay it on thick don't you? It's not flattering! It's disgusting, and perverted! It is a complete disgrace to females. You are a complete womanizer! You don't have any respect for girls! And if that flatters girls, they don't have any respect for themselves! And-" She was cut off when Miroku grabbed her hand and got down on one knee.

"Sango, will you bear my children?" He asked out of nowhere.

"No! I'm only seventeen! I'm not having kids! And there is no way I would have them with you!"

"Oh well. I tried." Miroku said as he stood up. His hand quickly grabbed Sango's butt again.

SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!

All of the talking in the room stopped for a second to see what happened. Once they realized Miroku had just groped Sango again, everyone went back to talking.

"What does Kagome see in that guy?" Koga asked, annoyed.

"They are just arguing. It's not like they are making out." Ayame mumbled. All Koga was talking about was Kagome and InuYasha. He was acting like Kagome was his.

"But he likes her. I can tell! That mutt face wants her!" Koga complained.

"So? He did know her first." Ayame reminded him.

"That doesn't matter! Why would she like a half breed?

"Who said she likes him?" Ayame demanded

"Check it out! Doesn't this dress look cute!" Rin exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention.

"Yeah it does! That looks sooo cute on you!" Kagome squealed, making InuYasha's ears flatten against his head.

"Ya really think!?" Rin asked delighted, looking down at the dress.

"Totally!" Kagome paused. "Why don't you keep it. It looks a lot better on you anyways."

"No. I couldn't."

"Keep it. I have like, a hundred other dresses."

"Ok! That you so much, Kagome! I love you!" Rin ran up and hugged Kagome. Kagome glanced up InuYasha, not sure if this was a sign of friendship or that Rin was going to stab her. InuYasha rolled his amber eyes skyward, realizing Kagome's fear of Rin. He nodded his head to show that Rin wasn't going to kill her. Hesitantly, Kagome hugged the girl back, and smiled.

"Oh my gawd! Rin is melting the coldhearted bitch's heart! It's a miracle!" InuYasha exclaimed, teasing Kagome.

"InuYasha. Go to Hell. AND PUT OUT THAT CIGGARETTE!" Kagome screamed.

A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update. I put it on hold while I finished my holiday story. Sorry! I won't do that again. Promise. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! And I know, it was way short. But the next chapter is longer. I promise that too. It will be called 'Umm…Hi?' Here's a sneak peak since this was so short.

'_Kagome's mom took in the scene. Some silver haired, scraggly boy was sitting on top of her red-faced daughter. InuYasha jumped off Kagome and she sat up. Both had wide eyes, afraid of what was coming. _

"_Umm…Hi?" InuYasha said to Kagome's mother.' _

Ok. I don't want to put to much up. And that's all the further I got anyway.


	6. hi?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 6: Ummm…Hi?

Kagome rolled her brown eyes skyward as she shoved another cigarette butt into the trash bag. Her room was in ruins, and she had to clean it, with the help of InuYasha of course. She wasn't going to let him throw a party in her room, and not participate in cleaning up afterward.

Everyone had left about an hour ago, and Kagome and InuYasha were still cleaning. Who knew a few teenagers could make such a freakin' mess? And it wasn't like Kagome could just get the maid to come in and clean for her, the maid wasn't stupid, she would realize something was up and tell Kagome's mother. Then the shit would hit the fan. And that wasn't good for anybody.

"So, did you give the money to your brother?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence between them. The silences didn't seem as awkward anymore, they were more comfortable now. Maybe because they were getting use to each other. Still, silence was to much for Kagome, she was talkative by nature.

"Yeah, he's gonna give it to dad. Hopefully they wont trace it. It wasn't like it was a lot, but they are acting like I robbed a fuckin' bank! Sess says it's still not safe for me to go home yet. The cops are searching everywhere for me." InuYasha grumbled, it wasn't that he didn't like staying in a rich house with great food, but he was getting tired of this room. It was so….pink. A guy could only watch chick flicks(the only damn kind of movie Kagome had) and put up with the pink for so long. Truthfully, InuYasha had had enough of it from day one, but he wasn't about to complain. It was better then rotting his ass away in jail. Even if the pink was unnerving.

"That's fine. My parents don't have a clue." Kagome answered. A part of her, a tiny part, didn't want InuYasha to leave. She enjoyed the fights and arguments they had, and even though she wasn't about to admit it out loud, InuYasha was good company. It was crazy to think, but just days before she had hated kids from the ghetto. But, they really weren't bad once you got to know them. They just weren't as lucky as her friends and her were.

She really liked InuYasha's friends. Rin was just so sweet, and Kagome had already become attached to Sango. She had such a feisty personality and fiery spirit.

Kagome was going to make sure she kept in touch with InuYasha once he left. Despite how she wanted to keep him away from her at the beginning, the guy grew on her. She considered him a friend now.

"Hey, thanks Kagome. I guess you aren't all that bad." InuYasha said in a teasing tone.

"Your not that bad either, Ghetto Boy." Kagome laughed, shaking her head. They finished cleaning her room, she snuck the garbage bag down into the kitchen, and stuffed it in the trashcan.

When Kagome walked back into her room, a pillow immediately attacked her. InuYasha laughed evilly as her continued to assault Kagome with one of her goose down pillows.

"Hey! Stop! This isn't fair!" Kagome cried, covering her head with her arms, and running to her bed. She grabbed the other pillow and smacked InuYasha back. White, downy, feathers fell to the floor like snow, with every hit one of the teenagers would take, laughing harder with every hit. Walking past the room you would think a couple of six year olds were in the room, not seventeen year olds.

It was like InuYasha and Kagome were best friends. Like they had been that way all their lives. It no longer mattered that InuYasha didn't wear name brand clothing, and it didn't matter that Kagome was one of those kids who wore name brand clothing and spent tons of money on clothes every weekend. The clothes didn't define them. But it had taken a felony for both of them to learn that.

"Forfeit!" InuYasha yelled, over their laughs and Kagome's squeals.

"Never!" She screamed, laughing harder. InuYasha hit her with the pillow until the back of her legs were touching her bed.

"Yes!" He yelled, smacking her quickly, causing her to fall back on her bed. He grabbed her pillow, that she was currently slapping him over the head with, and tossed it across the room. He dropped his pillow, crawled on top of her, and began to tickle her. **(A/N: I know its not very 'InuYasha' like to tickle someone, but hell, Kagome's not exactly in character either. And I thought this was kinda a funny way to do this so…yeah.)**

"Stop, stop! Cut it out!" Kagome laughed, twisting her body to try to get away from InuYasha's torturous fingers. To keep Kagome from rolling away from him, InuYasha straddled her, putting either leg on the sides of her hips, effectively holding her in place.

"Give in, and I'll stop!" InuYasha shouted over Kagome's giggles.

"No, just….please…s…stop…" Kagome laughed, gasping for air.

"Say you forfeit!"

Someone lightly knocked on lightly on Kagome's bedroom door, but both of the teenagers were laughing to hard to hear it.

"Are you decent Kagome?" Her mother asked softly.

"Yes, yes! I give! Ok?" Kagome yelled up at InuYasha. He stopped tickling her, and they both blushed, realizing the position they were currently in, but neither made a move to get up. Unfortunately, Kagome's mother thought she was talking to her, and she opened the door.

Kagome's mom took in the scene. Some silver haired, scraggly boy was sitting on top of her red-faced daughter. InuYasha jumped off Kagome and she sat up. Both had wide eyes, afraid of what was coming.

"Umm…Hi?" InuYasha said to Kagome's mother. He glanced back at Kagome, not sure what to say.

"Kagome, what is going on?" Her mom asked, glaring at her daughter.

"I can totally explain!" Kagome yelled, "Okay, you remember the other day, when you toke us to see dad? Well, when we were waiting out in the car, InuYasha came around the corner, and was being chased by cops. So Sota let him in, and we brought him home to hide him so he wouldn't get caught. And we have been hiding him in here with me. But I swear nothing happened! We were just having a pillow fight, and then he was tickling me. But we're just friends! I swear!" Kagome quickly explained, talking about a mile a minute.

"So, you mean to tell me that we have been harboring a fugitive for the past three days?" Her mother asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uhhhh…yeah, but he had a good reason!" Kagome toke up for InuYasha, glancing over at him.

"What was the reason?"

"I don't know. It's personal. But I had to help him Mama. I mean, look at him." Kagome pointed at him. "Can we please let him stay? At least until the cops stop looking for him."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and sighed. She knew Kagome was stubborn. Once Kagome made up her mind, no one could change it. She could tell that this boy was something Kagome had already set her mind to. No matter what her daughter was going to help this boy.

"I guess he can stay. However, he will have his own room. I don't like this sharing thing you two have been doing. And he can come down for meals, instead of you sneaking food up to him." She said to Kagome. Then she turned to InuYasha. "What is your name again?"

"InuYasha…ma'am." He tried sounding polite, but it just sounded weird.

"Well, InuYasha, you must have been in those clothes for days. Is that correct?" InuYasha nodded. "Tomorrow, Kagome will take you shopping and we will buy you new clothes." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"That's not necessary." InuYasha quickly said.

"It's no problem." Kagome's mom simply waved it off. "Kagome, InuYasha can have the room next to yours. Oh, dinner is ready." Kagome's mom walked out the door, expecting them to follow.

Kagome followed her mother out of her room, then motioned for InuYasha to follow, since he was still in her room. Slowly, he followed her out of the room and down to the kitchen. The dinning room where they were eating was bigger then his living room, kitchen and bathroom, put together.

Kagome toke a sit next to her mother, and InuYasha sat next to her. Sota beamed up at InuYasha from across the table.

"Who is your friend Kagome?" Her stepfather asked.

"InuYasha. He will be staying with us for a while." Kagome answered. She didn't ask him if that was okay, if it bothered him. Kagome told him InuYasha would be staying, and that was the end of it.

"Nice to meet you InuYasha." Her stepdad said.

"Nice to meet you, too, sir." InuYasha answered, still trying to be polite. He wasn't use to talking that way, but Kagome's stepfather nodded and returned to his meal, so he must have been pulling it off.

InuYasha began to tear into the lobster that had been set in front of him. It was freaking delicious. InuYasha had never eaten this good in his life. He could get use to this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: sorry it toke me sooooooooooooooooo long to update, and that this was short! Thanks for reading!


	7. Shopping!

Chapter 7: Shopping

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the upscale neighbor hood was in complete harmony. Everything was perfect. Most of the tenants on the street were still nestled in their warm safe beds, dreaming of gum drops and money. All was quiet. Well, except for one house. An irritable hanyou and a spoiled teenager were in the middle of an argument, that was successfully waking up the entire household.

"Come on InuYasha. Get up!" Kagome yelled at the lump in the bed. She wanted to get to the mall as soon as possible. InuYasha needed an entire new wardrobe, and it would take all day. Plus, just the thought of shopping made Kagome wake up early, in excitement.

InuYasha groaned, and rolled over, shoving his silver head under the goose down pillow. He was too comfortable. He was definitely getting use to the temperpedic mattresses that the Higurashi's had in every single bed room. He also slept better with out all the pink that was Kagome's room.

"InuYasha! Get your ass out of bed! I wanna go!!!" Kagome screamed, kicking the bed with her expensive jimmy choos. She crossed her arms over her chest as InuYasha mumbled something indistinguishable. "What?"

"No…Santa….put the flame thrower away. No….don't eat Blitzen. He's your friend." InuYasha said in his sleep. "No! I don't want to eat him! Hmmmmm….tastes like chicken." **(A/N: sorry. I'm listening to 'The night Santa went Crazy'. And I couldn't resist.) **

Kagome laughed and ripped the blankets off InuYasha's body. Then she grabbed his pillows and pulled them out of his grasp. "Go get ready." She said, poking him repeatedly.

"Fine." He said, slapping away her finger. He rolled out of bed. "I'm ready. Let's go."

"Don't you think you should brush your teeth?" Kagome asked. They had given him a toothbrush to use so his breath wouldn't stink. InuYasha rolled his eyes, but made his way to the bathroom anyway. He quickly brushed his teeth, and ran a brush through his unruly hair, figuring Kagome would fuss if he didn't.

"Okay. Lets go." InuYasha said, then noticed what Kagome was wearing. She had on a pair of short daisy duke like shorts, and a white tube top. "Go change."

"What? Why?" Kagome demanded, looking down at her outfit. She was fine. This is what she and her friends always wore to the mall, incase there were any hot guys there.

"Because your out fit is begging for someone to rape you. Now go."

"No it's not!" Kagome yelled. "This is perfectly acceptable!"

"Yeah. For a hooker!" InuYasha shouted back. "Do you know how many guys are going to be checking you out? Yuck. Most of them will probably old horny guys! Now get your ass in your room and change, or else were not going to the mall."

Bowing her head in defeat, Kagome slowly walked back to her room, pouting. She came back a few minutes later with the same shorts, but she now had on a light blue t-shirt. She had also gotten rid of her expensive sandals, in exchange for a pair of matching light blue flip flops.

"Happy?" She snapped.

"Yup." InuYasha answered smugly. Kagome grabbed the keys to her car and her purse, and led the way to the garage. She climbed in the driver seat of a silver 2006 Z06 corvette convertible.

"Are you fuckin kidding me? This is your car?" InuYasha asked, as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Well, yeah. I had the pick of any car I wanted for my sixteenth birthday." Kagome explained, as she backed out, and drove down the driveway.

Once they got to the mall, Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand, and pulled him into American Eagle.

"Yuck. Ew. No way. Fuck that. Don't think so." InuYasha said, to every item of clothing that Kagome held up for him to take a look at.

"Then what do you want to wear?" Kagome demanded, placing her hands on her hips. She had all but held up every single shirt this store had to offer, and he had a smart ass reply for everyone of them.

"Something that's not so…..stuck up, and expensive." InuYasha grimaced, as he looked at the tag for just one T-shirt.

"These are not stuck up! This place has awesome clothes. Everyone wears them." Kagome argued. This was one of her favorite stores, and he was making fun of it. What an ass.

"Exactly. You are only paying for the name written on the front of them." InuYasha crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Fine. Lets try Hollister. Maybe you will like something from in there." Kagome sighed.

Hours later, after going through Hollister, American Eagle, Aeropostle, Abercrombie, and Gadzooks,**(A/N: Is that all the preppy clothing stores? I don't know any. I don't shop there. The only reason I know the names is through my cousin and my friends)**, the only thing they bought were a few new shirts and skirts for Kagome.

"What's that?" InuYasha asked, pointing to a store with black walls, and blaring heavy metal music. Instead of a chain link fence, that would come down at closing time, there were iron cemetery like gate doors.

"Uhh….that's Hot Topic." Kagome answered. She had never been inside that store. It wasn't exactly her style.

"Let's check it out." InuYasha led the way in, with Kagome following hesitantly behind. InuYasha's eyes instantly lit up when he saw row after row of rock T-shirts that lined the walls.

Kagome glanced at the girl behind the black counter and looked away quickly. She had died blue hair, and multiple piercings, and tattoos.

"Hey, Kagome, grab any shirt that is Disturbed, Metallica, AC/DC, Bullet For My Valentine, HIM, Avenged Sevenfold, or Three Days Grace." InuYasha said, pulling out a black T-shirt with red glowing eyes on it.

"What are they?" Kagome asked. InuYasha looked over at her, surprised.

"Rock bands. Duh. You have to know some rock music. Come on."

"Oh! I love Hinder!" Kagome exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Of course you do." InuYasha mumbled, pulling out a Metallica Metal up your ass T-shirt.

"Hey! Whats wrong with Hinder! They are the best!"

"Hinder sucks." InuYasha retorted. **(omg. I cant believe I just wrote that. I'm not dissing Hinder in any way, for any Hinder fans out there. Hinder is my favorite band. I'm just using them here cuz lots of people hate them, just cuz there song lips of an angel was overplayed. Which isn't fair, because Hinder has awesome songs. Lips of an Angel is definitely not there best in my opinion. You people should really try By The Way and Shoulda. Those r my fav Hinder songs. Sry. This was long. Back 2 the story.) **

Kagome gasped, and covered her mouth. "Take that back"

"Fine. Hinder doesn't suck." InuYasha said, rolling his eyes. He knew that agreeing with her was the only way that she would help him get the shirts he wanted. "Now just go look for Avenged Sevenfold, Three Days Grace, and HIM. I'll Look for the rest."

InuYasha made Kagome go into all the stores she had never wanted to go in. Stores like Sea the Source, Hot Topic, and Spencer's. She had even bought a few things for herself in them, once she got over how intimidated she was by the sales clerks.

"Did you get any jeans?" Kagome asked, glancing at InuYasha's bags, and wondering how they were going to fit everything in the back hatch of the vette. She should have driven her Hummer.

"Uhhh…no. I got a few pairs of those bondage pants in at Hot Topic though." InuYasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. InuYasha was stupid. He had insisted on those black bondage pants. It was freaking June, and he bought black pants. He was going to fry on the days it got up in the nineties.

"Come on. I think JC Pennys is having a sale on all there jeans and shorts." Kagome said, leading the way to the opposite side of the mall.

After buying InuYasha much needed jeans, and jean shorts, the two headed to the food court. It was way past lunch time, but this was the first time that Kagome thought they had time to take a break. Before, she had insisted that they still had to much shopping to do to eat.

"I'll take a six piece and a biskit, and a…." InuYasha drowned on to the guy behind the counter at the KFC stand in the food quart.

"I'm going over to get a sub from subway." Kagome said to InuYasha, beginning to walk away.

"Just wait till I'm done here. I want one too!" InuYasha ordered.

"How much are you going to eat?" Kagome demanded. By the looks of it, InuYasha was trying to spend more money on food then clothes.

"Well, if you hadn't made me wait till four freaking thirty I wouldn't need to eat this much." InuYasha growled.

"Kagome!" A voice squealed from across the court.

"Oh, God." Kagome muttered, glancing over to her friends. They were walking towards her now. What would they think when they saw InuYasha? He was in the same outfit from days ago. He wasn't exactly the kind of people that Kagome was usually seen with.

"So, was Miroku ok?" Yuka asked.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"He hit his head at your party yesterday, remember?" Eri said.

"Oh! Yeah he's fine. Why don't you guys go get something to eat? You must be famished. I have to go anyway, so I'll see you later." Kagome lied, trying to get them away before they noticed InuYasha. Or before InuYasha's order was finished and he turned around and saw them. He hadn't looked up since he told Kagome he wanted a sub, too. He had been to busy making sure they didn't give him the wrong order. Or forget his precious barbeque sauce.

"These friends of yours Kagome?" InuYasha asked coming up behind her, looking her friends up and down. They weren't bad to look at.

"Uhhh…."

"Kagome, who is this?" Yuka asked, looking InuYasha up and down, and wrinkling her perfect nose in disgust. This guy was so raggedy, and dirty. Was it really possible for Kagome to be hanging out with this guy? This better not be Kagome's boyfriend. That would break poor Hojo's heart.

Kagome scowled at Yuka. She suddenly had the overwhelming feeling to punch her in the face. She didn't have any right to act like she was so much better then InuYasha just because she had money and dressed nicely. Kagome quickly shook her head. What was she thinking? Just a few days ago she was telling her father that she was better then him because she had money. She had even told Ayame that kids like InuYasha needed role models like her. Was it possible that in just three and a half or four days, one dirt poor hanyou had started to change her views on life?

"He's my friend, InuYasha. He will be staying at my house for the next few weeks." Kagome said, glancing back at InuYasha, no longer afraid of what her friends would think. Ayame and Miroku seemed to think he was okay, and they were her best friends. Who cared what her other friends thought? "InuYasha, these are my friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi."

"Hi." Eri greeted, looking at his pants pockets, probably trying to assess if had a gun on him or not.

"Hi, I'm Ayumi." Ayumi said, a sparkle in her eye. Obviously, she didn't care if he was from the poor side of town. She thought he was hot, and that's all that mattered to her.

"Kagome, can we talk to you for a minute?" Yuka asked.

"Uhh..sure. InuYasha, go pick a table. If you go get a sub, order me a six inch ham, okay?" Kagome asked. He nodded, then headed for the other side of the food court.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Yuka demanded, once InuYasha was out of earshot. "He's poor. And a demon."

"So?" Kagome asked.

"I think he's dreamy." Ayumi said, clasping her hands together. "You should get married." Kagome smiled at her friend. She was such a hopeless romantic.

"Ignore her. Are you dating him?" Yuka asked.

"No, we're just friends. And I don't care if he's a demon. So is Naraku, and we hang out with him. Plus he's only half."

"Do you trust him?" Eri asked, skeptically.

"Yup." Kagome answered, without thinking twice.

"Well then, there's nothing left for us to say. Have fun. I wanna go back to shopping. Hope to see you and InuYasha around!" Eri called, dragging Ayumi and Yuka with her. At least she realized that Kagome was going to hang out with InuYasha no matter what. As she was pulled away, Yuka continued to rant about Kagome putting herself in danger, and only being worried for her safety.

"What was that about?" InuYasha asked, shoving Kagome's sub towards her as she sat down across from him at the table.

"You." Kagome answered simply, taking a bite out of her sub. "They are afraid that your going to hurt me since your poor."

"Well, that's stupid." InuYasha muttered. He had already devoured his KFC chicken, and was starting on his 12 inch sub.

"I know. But Ayumi liked you." Kagome told him, smiling.

"The one that was practically drooling?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded. "Great." His voice was full of sarcasm. "So after we finish eating, can we go back to your place. I'm sick of all this shopping!!"

**))))))))))))))))))000000000000000000000000000000000000((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

A/N: Thanx 4 reading!! I don't think im going to make this story very long. 13 chapters top. I really want to explain why Yash was stealing, but I don't want to rush it. I guess that will happen in about 2 or three chapters.


	8. Sleep over!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

**Just By Luck**

**Chapter 8: **

Kagome sat on her bed, painting Rin's fingernails a glittering pink. Since Kagome had taken InuYasha shopping yesterday, and that had been her idea of fun, he decided that he would invite all of his friends over for fun. Of course, Kagome's friends Miroku and Ayame were included. Kagome couldn't leave them out.

Therefore, all eight teenagers were hanging out in Kagome's room. Her mom had let everyone stay the night, as long as the guys went over to InuYasha's room to sleep whenever they actually decided to go to bed.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru were currently playing on Kagome's PS3, while Miroku tried to hit on Sango. Ayame, had just had her fingernails and toenails painted a pretty,

Lavender color by Kagome, and was trying to let them air-dry, but Koga kept telling her how hot Kagome looked in her PJs.

"So, how are you and InuYasha doing?" Rin asked softly, as she watched the other girl carefully paint her fingers, careful not to get any paint on the skin.

"Ok. We still argue a lot, but he's not as annoying as he was when I first met him." Kagome admitted, glancing over at the boy, who was currently yelling that Sesshomaru was cheating.

"Just, don't be too hard on him. I know he's stubborn, and can be a complete ass, but he has a hard life. He's not like you Kagome. His life isn't perfect, and it never will be. So, sometimes, when you are arguing with him, let him win. He needs to win some of the battles that are going on in his life." Rin said softly, so that he couldn't hear. He still could have heard him, if he hadn't been shouting.

"Believe me, my life hasn't always been perfect." Kagome said, thinking about her father and her life before her mother had met her step-father. Would Kagome be living exactly where these kids lived, if her mother hadn't met him?

"Just, be careful, ok. There are subjects that are very touchy for him. So if you ever come across one, don't push him into telling you. That's the last thing he needs." Rin explained. Kagome nodded, and continued Rin's nails, pondering over what she had said.

"Sango, you're next!" Kagome called, as Rin moved out of the way, so Sango could get a manicure.

"That's okay, Kagome." Sango said, not liking the idea of her nails being bright, girly colors. In all of her life, Sango could not remember having her nails painted, not once.

"That's good, now you can stay down here with me, Sango dear!" Miroku declared. Both of them had been sitting on the floor, on Sango's old Lion King sleeping bag. Sango glanced at Miroku, then at Kagome and the nail, trying to decipher which one was more evil.

"What colors do you have?" Sango asked, jumping up and sitting across from Kagome on her bed, leaving a dejected Miroku sitting on the floor.

"Sango, don't leave me!" Miroku shouted, reaching out toward the girl. Sango just rolled her eyes and began shifting through the decorated box where Kagome kept all her nail polish. She settled for silver, the least girly color she could find.

Kagome began to happily paint Sango's nails as they chatted about school, friends, and other related topics.

"Oh my God!" Ayame shouted from across the room. "If you like her so damn much go ask her out already!" She shrieked, annoyed by the wolf demon in front of her.

"Fine! I will!" Koga shouted, he stood up and stalked over to where Kagome and Sango were.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me." Koga said.

"Back off Wolf, she likes rich guys, not guys like you." InuYasha said, in a somewhat sing-song voice. Apparently, he had been paying more attention to what was going on in the room, then what everyone thought.

"I wasn't asking you Mutt, now were I? I was asking Kagome." Koga declared, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Kagome bit her lip and glanced over at her best friend. Ayame was currently seated in Kagome's purple fuzzy chair, staring off into space. Ayame didn't have to tell Kagome that she liked Koga, she could already tell. They had been friends for so long; it was as if they could read each other's minds.

"I'm really sorry Koga. I would, you are really cute and all, but you're not my type." Kagome said softly, not looking in his blue eyes.

"Ha! See! Told ya!" InuYasha yelled, his amber eyes still never leaving the TV screen.

"Well, if I'm not her type, then neither are you!" Koga shouted back. InuYasha's only response was flipping Koga the bird, and continuing on with his game.

"You know Koga, you might not be my type, but I think your Ayame's type." Kagome said quietly. "And she looks pretty lonely over their. Why don't you go talk to her?" She suggested, winking at Sango.

"Uhhh….I don't know. We probably don't have anything in common." Koga said, shrugging, looking slightly flustered.

"You'll never know if you never talk to her." Kagome reminded. Koga glanced between Ayame and Kagome, then took her advice and went back over to Ayame. Kagome watched him pull a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and offer one to Ayame. The girl, of course, refused, but listened to what Koga was saying anyway.

"Hey Kagome! I wore that dress you gave me on a date with Sesshy last night, and he really, really liked it." Rin told Kagome, coming up and flopping down next to Sango.

"Rin. I would appreciate it if you would not talk about our love life to other people." Sesshomaru said very business like. Kagome grinned at the girl in front of her, and InuYasha snickered.

"Don't you mean sex life, fluffy?" InuYasha asked, grinning from ear to ear, using a name that he had heard Rin call him, late at night. Before anyone could blink, Sesshomaru had dropped his controller and launched himself at InuYasha.

"Whoo! Fight!" Miroku, who had been watching what had been going on with everyone in the room, yelled, grabbing a bowl of popcorn that had been popped earlier, while they were watching movies. "Now we need the girls to fight!" He shouted, then added, more thoughtfully, "and jell-o."

Sango reached over and smacked him in the back of the head, careful not to smudge the nail polish that Kagome had just painted on.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Kagome asked, jumping up, about to run over to the two boys, who were currently rolling around on her floor, and knocking things over.

"Nah. This is normal when InuYasha is at home. They haven't been around each other as much as usual. This is their way of showing that they care." Rin said, cheerfully. She picked up two movies, Failure to launch, and The Pacifier. "Which one should we watch?" She asked, ignoring the fighting brothers.


	9. feelings? no way

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha **

**Just By Luck **

**Chapter 9(I think…): PRICELESS!**

All four girls tip toed down the hall, arms loaded with makeup bags, nail polish, and hair supplies, giggling. Kagome pressed a finger to her lips, and the other three quieted down some. She lightly turned the doorknob, and slowly, very VERY slowly, pushed the door open, and smirked. All four guys were sleeping. InuYasha was on his bed, his head, one arm and one leg, were hanging off the edge. Sesshomaru was sitting with his back to the wall, Wii remote in hand, and his head lolling to the side as he slept. Koga was sprawled out in the middle of the blue carpet, resembling how one would lay when they are making a snow angel. Lastly, Miroku was sharing a bed with InuYasha, and had an arm around InuYasha's waist, causing the girls to erupt into more giggles.

Ayame snapped a picture of each boy, the before shot, and then the girls got to work. The four girls carefully painted Koga's nails a hot pink color, and then applied some pink eye shadow and blush. Next, the girls moved to Sesshomaru. Rin carefully applied eyeliner and mascara, as the other three lightly braided his hair, careful not to pull too much, in fear of him waking up. Kagome rubbed body glitter on InuYasha's cheeks and carefully put red lipstick on his lips, while Rin teased his hair into pigtails. Meanwhile, Ayame and Sango were working on Miroku. They clipped a large pink bow in his hair, painted his nails purple, and wrote 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!' on his face in blue eyeliner. After finishing up, Ayame snapped a more pictures, before all the girls ran back to Kagome's room.

"Oh my God, they are going to be soooo mad in the morning!" Rin laughed, as she dropped down onto the floor where she and Sango's sleeping bags lay. Ayame, the last one in the door, locked the it behind her, so they couldn't come in and do anything to them.

"We totally should have put their hands in warm water. That would have been hilarious!" Sango said, as she flopped down next to Rin and yawned.

"Yeah. But then we would have had to clean up the mess." Kagome told them, it would have been a good prank, but her mother would have made them clean it up, since it was their fault. The other girls nodded in understanding, none wanting to have to deal with that mess.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sesshomaru shook his head, as the sun light flooding into the room from the window next to him woke him up. He brought a clawed hand up to his neck to massage the kink out of it from sleeping funny. A braided pigtail of silver hair fell over his shoulder, and caught his eye. About a minute later Sesshomaru's sleepy mind finally realized just who's pigtail it was. His.

Amber eyes squinted into glares, as he scanned the room, looking for the culprit. But there were no laughs from the other guys, no fake wolf whistles, or mocking jeers. In fact, as he looked closer, all of the other guys seemed to have girly little bows in their hair, or makeup smeared on their faces. Oh the horror.

Sesshomaru stood up and stalked over to InuYasha, who was half on- half off his bed, and gave him a good swift kick, right in the head. InuYasha groaned, and shouted something in his sleep, but just rolled over, into Miroku's sleep filled embrace, and went back to sleep. He even went as far was wrapping an arm around Miroku and muttering a name that sounded dangerously close to 'Kagome'.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, not finding his brothers itty bitty crush, that he had seen coming a mile away, on the preppy, rich girl no less, at all cute. In fact, he found it down right disgusting. And the wolf, Sesshomaru glanced over at Koga's sleeping, and made up face, wasn't much better. He had been flirting with that other rich preppy girl. Oh how the mighty had fallen. Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha's triangular dog-ear, and jerked it hard, as InuYasha yelped in pain.

"Well, 'Yash' why don't you take a look at your oh-so-beautiful-bed-pal, 'Kagome'." He whispered in the ear, anger actually flooding into his voice for once. InuYasha groaned, but slowly cracked open one amber eye, and screamed. Then fell out of bed. Miroku in the morning, with eyeliner across his face, wasn't exactly the sight InuYasha had been hoping to see, it kinda came as a shock.

"What the HELL?" He demanded, jumping off the floor. He looked at Miroku, and then to Sesshomaru before busting out laughing. "My God! What the Hell did you two do?? Become girls or something?" InuYasha said, howling with laughter. Koga, roused from InuYasha's yelling and laughing, sat up, and only made InuYasha laugh harder.

Sesshomaru steered InuYasha to the mirror that he had in his bathroom, so he could get a look of himself. His amber eyes widened as he took in his appearance. Pig Tails, like Ayame's. Lipstick, and….glitter?

"THAT BITCH!!" InuYasha screamed, as he came stomping out of the bathroom, and reading the damning evidence written across Miroku's face. He ripped the elastics, holding his hair back out of his head, cursing as a few hairs came out with them. "KAGOME!" He screamed, marching down the hall, with the three other boys following close behind. Locked. She had locked the door. Why was that not a surprise.

"Kagome! Open this damn door before I kick it in!" InuYasha yelled, his sensitive ears hearing girls giggling, and one, that sounded like she was headed toward the door, shushing them.

The door opened to reveal a scantly clad Kagome, with tasseled hair, trying her hardest to keep a straight face. The corners of her lips twitched sporadically as she took in the boys appearances. Inside the room, Sango and Rin were averting their eyes from the boys, knowing that if they caught even a glimpse, they would blow their cover and start laughing. Ayame on the other hand, was already laughing hysterically, burying her face in Kagome's pink sheets to muffle the giggles.

"Good morning InuYasha." Kagome said, rubbing her nose with her hand, to hide her smirking lips, "Is there something you need?" To get her mind off of the makeup on his face, Kagome let her eyes trail down his shirtless body, hovering on his flat, muscular stomach, and even further, down to the slim line of silver hair that trailed from the bottom of his belly button, into his boxers, where she couldn't see anymore. Drats.

'_I wonder if ALL the hair on his body is silver, maybe I could check…' _A small, dirty voice in the back of her mind thought, as she continued to gaze at his boxers, biting her lip. Her eyes were jerked back up to InuYasha's face when he began screaming at her, but now that was not the most important thing on Kagome's mind. Sure he was mad because she put makeup on him, she had expected that. But she had NOT expected those thoughts.

Sure, Kagome had thought dirty thoughts before; she was a teenage girl for God's sake. Every teenage girl had those kinds of thoughts occasionally. It was normal. However, what was not normal was Kagome thinking those kinds of thoughts towards some one as poor and at a much lesser stature, as InuYasha. It was insane! Kagome was going to fall in love with some ridiculously hot guy, and get married. She would get a gigantic engagement ring, because, hello, they were both filthy rich! She couldn't fall for a guy who was so poor he had to steal from a gas station! That was just insanely impossible!

This, this wasn't right. She did not have feelings for InuYasha. She couldn't that was absurd. But then, why did her eyes keep drifting to his chest and to lower regions? Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga were all shirtless in boxers, but she wasn't gawking over any of them. And Miroku was even rich! And here she was, gawking at a dirt poor, criminal! This was crazy! Crazy!

All at once a few things hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. Like the time that her mom had walked in on them, when she had discovered InuYasha, and he had been tickling her. At the time she hadn't thought anything of it, but looking back, she was growing alarmed. She had _liked_ it when InuYasha was on top of her. She hadn't wanted him to get off. And when her friends suggested that he was bad news, it had really made her mad. Oh! And last night! She had been worried about him when him and Sess were wrestling. Sesshomaru was a full demon after all and InuYasha was only a half demon. He could have gotten hurt, and then what would have happened? Even after they had started the movie, and the boys had stopped fighting, she had asked him several times if he was ok, and did her best to check and make sure he didn't have any fatal wounds. Of course, she didn't get very far, InuYasha didn't want his friends to see him worrying over him like he was a baby.

What if she was falling for him? Oh god! That would be bad! Her parents wouldn't approve! Kagome couldn't be falling for InuYasha could she? That was impossible! Right? RIGHT?

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: gosh this was short!! Sry 4 not updating! But I typed this up, and the second chapter of The Coaches Daughter, and then realized that the internet was down and wasn't workin. And then I went to the beach for a week. Oh. And the week b4 had been fair week. So I had been in there every night hangin out and riding the zipper. **


	10. Emergency

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Just By Luck

Chapter 10: Emergency

"I can't believe you did that." InuYasha mumbled as they walked down the hall to the dining room, for dinner. It had been about an hour or two since everyone left, and he was still stuck on what happened early that morning.

"Oh shut up Yash. It's fine. The makeup is off now and I said I wont do it again. Let it go." Kagome said, shoving him lightly, smiling. He shot a quick glare at her, but it turned to confusion.

"What's up? You've been out of it all day," InuYasha said, knowing something was on her mind. She had been really quiet today, even when their friends were over. She hadn't even said anything when he yelled at her for putting makeup on him. She had just sort of starred at him wide eyed, and then agreed that she wouldn't do it again. She had been in a bit of a daze all day.

What was wrong? She was starting to like InuYasha. That's what was wrong. She wasn't sure it was feelings for him yet, but she knew she was attracted to him. And that's how every crush started out. She didn't want to have feelings for him. He was going to have to go back to the ghetto one of these days, and then what? She might not ever see him again. She couldn't get attached to a guy who was as reckless and badass as InuYasha.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Kagome answered, afraid he might figure it out. And that would just make everything worse.

"What are you thinking about?" InuYasha asked, raising an eyebrow, interested in what had such a talkative bubbly girl, being quiet and sullen.

"If I wanted to know I'd be talking." Kagome snapped, which made InuYasha smirk. Snappy comebacks, and smart remarks were a good thing, it meant she was fine, if she hadn't had a quick comeback or insult in mind, then InuYasha knew something was up. In the short amount of time that he knew Kagome, he knew she was always ready for an argument.

It was another great dinner, at least in InuYasha's opinion, but that was because he wasn't use to that kind of food. Kagome on the other hand only picked at her food, and pushed it around her plate.

"You better not be going anorexic, you're skinny enough." InuYasha said later, after they had both taken showers and had gotten into their PJ's. They were currently hanging out in Kagome's room, just talking.

"I'm not, I just wasn't hungry." Kagome answered. "Why were _you_ paying attention anyway?"

"Because, it was good food, and you weren't eating it. You know, there are starving kids in Africa." InuYasha said, using the same thing his mother use to always tell him, when he was a little kid. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Then send them my dinner." Kagome mumbled. "Hey InuYasha?" She had been dieing to ask him this all day, but she was afraid too. He might catch on, but the question was really eating her alive.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you…uhh…have like, a girlfriend or anything?" Kagome asked quietly, busying her self with her iPod, so I didn't look like she really cared about his answer.

"Uhhh…no." InuYasha answered, watching her closely, and trying to figure out why she would actually care about his dating status. "I'm single"

"Oh." Kagome answered, her heart did one of those flippy things when he told her that. "Me too," she added, not knowing what else to say. Why was she suddenly so quiet and shy, when she had never been either of those things in her life?

"Ok.."

"So…uhh…what sort of girls do you like?" Kagome asked, still pretending to mess around on her iPod. InuYasha looked at her skeptically, trying to figure out what she was getting at. She wasn't acting like herself at all. And she was showing interest in his life. Well, she had shown interest now and then, but it was about school, and his friends, and family. Nothing this personal. They were supposed to be keeping this strictly impersonal.

"I don't know. I've always been too busy for girls. I guess girls like you, who are nice to people they don't even know but need help. Well, kinda nice…since you were a bit of a bitch at first." InuYasha answered, smirking at her, and she stuck out her tongue. "What brought up this topic?"

"Just making conversation." Kagome answered, lying.

"So what about you? What kind of guys do you like?" InuYasha asked Kagome, not just for the sake of conversation.

"Umm…idk. It differs I guess. Most of the time I like guys who will do whatever I say, you know, where I'm the boss. But lately, I've kinda like this guy who takes control, and wont listen to what I say." Kagome answered, slyly, hoping he would take a hint, just as her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Kagome, tell InuYasha to get his ass to the hospital. It's not looking good." Sesshomaru's voice broke through the static of the phone.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked, worried. "What's wrong? Is everyone ok?" InuYasha had already jumped to his feet, knowing it wasn't a good sign if his brother was calling.

"He'll know why. Just tell him." He hung up. Kagome looked at InuYasha wide eyed.

"He said to get to the hospital. That it's not looking good. What does he mean?"

"I have to go." InuYasha said, running to the bedroom door. "Can I borrow one of your cars?"

"What the hell is going on?" Kagome demanded. "Why do you have to go the hospital?"

"Same reason why I had to steal from the gas station," InuYasha answered, heading for the garage, not caring that he was only wearing a pair of Avenged Sevenfold pajama pants, and a black beater. He quickly grabbed his sneakers, and then continued to the garage.

"I think its about damn time that you explained everything InuYasha." Kagome said, following him, as she slipped on a pair of flip flops, and grabbed a white and pink hoodie that covered her white tank top and pink pj shorts. Kagome grabbed the keys to her corvette as they walked into the garage, and held them in a tight fist. "You're not going until you tell me what's going on, and why you need to go to the hospital. And then I'm going with you."

InuYasha heard the worried tremor in her voice, and noticed the worry in her brown eyes. She was right, it was about time he told her the truth. She deserved to know after all.

"Fine. Give me the keys. I'll drive, and tell you on the way." He sighed. Kagome was going to argue, she wanted to know right now, but the look in InuYasha's gold eyes told her to just agree with him. This was more important to him then anything. She handed over the keys, and they got in the car.

"Ok. Start talking."

**0000000000000**

**A/N: well...there ya go..next chapter you'll find out y he had to steal & stuff. **


End file.
